se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hugo Chávez/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Hugo Chávez - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Jean Chrétien et Hugo Chavez lors du Sommet des Amériques à Québec, en avril 2001 PHOTOTHÈQUE LE SOLEIL Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin (R) waves during an official photo session as Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez (C) speaks with Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva Estados Unidos * Ver Hugo Chávez - Jimmy Carter.jpg| En esta foto de archivo, ell ex presidente de Estados Unidos, Jimmy Carter, derecha, conversa con el fenecido ex presidente venezolano Hugo Chávez tras el proceso electoral de 1998 en Caracas. Foto: AP George H. W. Bush - Hugo Chávez.jpg| HUGO CHAVEZ AND PRESIDENT H.W. BUSH, 2001. President George Bush shakes hands Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez after a courtesy meeting at the Miraflores Presidential Palace in Caracas, Venezuela on Feb 16, 2001. Daily News Bill Clinton - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Chavez (left) meets with then-President Bill Clinton at the White House on Jan. 27, 1999. (Photo: Reuters) George W. Bush - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Bush and Chávez Barack Obama - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Histórico saludo entre Obama y Hugo Chávez: “Quiero ser tu amigo”. Fotos: AFP PHOTO / Alfonso Ocando – Prensa Presidencial / AP Photo/Marianna Kambon Hillary Clinton - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Hillary Clinton conversan el sábado en Brasilia. | Efe América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Sin imagen.jpg| Pacheco departió con Hugo Chávez y "Don Francisco" Hugo Chávez - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Chinchilla expresa su solidaridad al pueblo venezolano. larepublica.net México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Ernesto Zedillo en la residencia oficial de Los Pinos el 28 de mayo 1999. (Foto: Reuters) Hugo Chávez - Vicente Fox.jpg| Fox y Chávez, en una imagen recogida en 2001. (Foto: AFP) Felipe Calderón - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez, left, talks with Mexican President Felipe Calderon during the closing session of the European Union-Latin America and Caribbean Summit (EU-Latam) in Lima, May 16, 2008.REUTERS/Mariana Bazo Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Fidel Castro y Hugo Chávez en una foto de 2002. | EFE Hugo Chávez - Raúl Castro.jpg| LA HABANA, (CUBA) 08/11/2010.- El presidente venezolano, Hugo Chávez (i), pronuncia un discurso junto a su homólogo cubano Raúl Castro (d), hoy, lunes 8 de noviembre del 2010, de un acto realizado en el Palacio de Convenciones de La Habana (Cuba) para recordar el Décimo Aniversario del Convenio Integral de Cooperación Cuba-Venezuela. EFE/Stringer. América del Sur Argentina * Ver Hugo Chávez - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Los expresidentes de Costa Rica, Rodrigo Carazo (izq.), y de Argentina, Raúl Alfonsín, observaban ayer un periódico viejo que les mostró el gobernante venezolano Hugo Chávez (der.). Los dos exgobernantes llegaron a Caracas como observadores del referendo de hoy en Venezuela. Con los observadores. | AP /LA NACIÓN Carlos Menem - Hugo Chávez.jpg| El 16 de diciembre de 1998, Carlos Menem recibió a Hugo Chávez. Foto: Archivo La Nación Fernando de la Rúa - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Junto Fernando De la Rúa en la XI Cumbre Iberoamericana en Lima el 24 de noviembre de 2001. Foto: Archivo La Nación Eduardo Duhalde - Hugo Chávez.jpg| EL 1 de enero de 2003, junto al entonces presidente argentino, Eduardo Duhalde, durante la asunción de Lula da Silva en Brasil. Foto: Archivo La Nación Hugo Chávez - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El recuerdo de Néstor Kirchner, según Hugo Chávez Frías Cristina Fernández - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Cristina Fernández y Hugo Chávez. Foto: archivo La Nación Mauricio Macri - Sin imagen.jpg| Macri y Chavez en la mesa de Mirtha Legrand Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Hugo Chávez.jpg| RIONEGRO, Colombia.– Hugo Chávez (i), presidente de Venezuela, charla con su homólogo de Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada, durante su visita a esta ciudad. AP Carlos Mesa - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez de Carne y Hueso. Carlosdmesa.con Evo Morales - Hugo Chávez.jpg| "Estaba en mi cuarto. Después de unos tres años reviso y el estuche estaba vacío. Después Hugo Chávez me regaló otra", rememoró. (Foto: Reuters) Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Chávez Frías, with Fernando Henrique Cardoso, visiting Brazil: hydroelectric power project is reactivated. Dida Sampaio / Estado agency Hugo Chávez - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula da Silva: “Hugo Chávez debe empezar a preparar su sucesión”. (Reuters) Dilma Rousseff - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Brasília-DF, 06/06/2011. Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante Cerimônia oficial de chegada do presidente da Venezuela, Hugo Chávez. Foto: Roberto stuckert Filho/PR. Flickr Dilma Rousseff Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Eduardo Frei (R) meets Venezuelan President-Elect, Hugo Chavez, for the first time in the Alvear Palace Hotel where both were staying on a visit to Buenos Aires December 16. Frei was in town to sign a bilateral agreement with his Argentine colleague, Carlos Menem, while Chavez arrived on a short tour of several South American countries just a few days after winning the presidential elections in his country. RR/LJM/AA Hugo Chávez - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Los presidentes Hugo Chávez y Ricardo Lagos en el palacio de Miraflores. Al centro, el vicepresidente venezolano, José Vicente Rangel. Voltairenet Hugo Chávez - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| En fotos: Chávez y Bachelet. Fotos: Reuters Hugo Chávez - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente chileno, Sebastián Piñera (izq.), y su homólogo venezolano, Hugo Chávez, fueron de los mandatarios más activos en la cumbre. | AFP. Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Gaviria deja a Venezuela en limbo. AP.BBC Ernesto Samper - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Samper y Chávez se despidieron tras una “cordial” reunión (+ Fotos) Foto: AFP Photo / Thomas Coex Andrés Pastrana - Hugo Chávez.jpg| 2000, El presidente de Colombia, Andrés Pastrana, (derecha), da la bienvenida el presidente, Hugo Chávez, a su llegada al aeropuerto de el puerto caribeño de Santa Marta, Colombia. (AP Photo / Ricardo Mazalan) Álvaro Uribe - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Los presidentes de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe, y de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, tuvieron un encontronazo. AP / BBC Hugo Chávez - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (d), habla con su homólogo venezolano, Hugo Chávez (i), hoy, martes 10 de agosto de 2010, previo a una rueda de prensa tras su reunión en la quinta de San Pedro Alejandrino en Santa Marta (Colombia). Chávez afirmó que su Gobierno "ni apoya, ni permite, ni permitirá, presencia de guerrilla, ni terrorismo, ni narcotráfico en territorio venezolano", tras anunciar el restablecimiento de las relaciones diplomáticas con el Gobierno de Bogotá. EFE/Prensa Miraflores/SOLO USO EDITORIAL Ecuador * Ver Hugo Chávez - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Lucio Gutiérrez y Hugo Chávez Alfredo Palacio - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez greets his former Ecuadorean counterpart Alfredo Palacio during a ceremony at the Carondelet Presidential Palace [EPA Hugo Chávez - Rafael Correa.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Rafael Correa, dos líderes que pusieron en jaque la hegemonía estadounidense en Latinoamérica. | Foto: vitv Hugo Chávez - Lenín Moreno.jpg| CARACAS. Foto de archivo de cuando el vicepresidente de Ecuador, Lenin Moreno (i) saluda al fallecido presidente venezolano, Hugo Chávez (d), en el Palacio Presidencial de Miraflores. Foto de EFE. Diario El Universo Paraguay * Ver Hugo Chávez - Luis Ángel González Macchi.jpg| LOS PRESIDENTES DE PARAGUAY, LUIS ÁNGEL GONZÁLEZ MACCHI, NICARAGUA, ENRIQUE BOLAÑOS Y VENEZUELA, HUGO CHÁVEZ SE SALUDAN EFUSIVAMENTE AL INICIO DE LA XII CUMBRE IBEROAMERICANA EN REPÚBLICA DOMINICANA. 25cumbres.segib.org Hugo Chávez - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos, flamante presidente de la República y Hugo Chávez, en el año 2003. / Archivo, ABC Color Fernando Lugo - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Los presidentes Fernando Lugo y Hugo Chávez, en San Pedro, Paraguay, 16 de agosto de 2008. (AP) Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Hugo Chávez.jpg| En 2000, el palacio presidencial de Chávez en la capital de Perú, Lima se reunió con el presidente peruano Alberto Fuji • Murray. Alejandro Toledo - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Brasília - E/D: o presidente da Venezuela, Hugo Chaves, conversa com o presidente do Peru, Alejandro Toledo, durante a 1ª Reunião de Chefes de Estado da Comunidade Sul-americana de Nações (Casa), no Itamaraty. (Foto Valter Camapanato/ABr) Alan García - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Alan García deja atrás las peleas con Hugo Chávez: "Le tengo simpatía" AFP Hugo Chávez - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala junto a Hugo Chávez en Venezuela (Foto: AFP) Uruguay * Ver Hugo Chávez - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Imagen tomada el 31 de diciembre de 2002 donde Jorge Batlle charla con Hugo Chávez (Vanderlei Almeida / AFP) Hugo Chávez - José Mujica.jpg| José Mujica y Hugo Chávez. Foto: Archivo El País Hugo Chávez - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Visita de los Presidentes Tabaré Vázquez y Hugo Chávez a la refinería de ANCAP en la Teja. Foto: PRESIDENCIA - República Oriental del Uruguay Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Hugo Chávez juramenta como presidente por primera vez en 1999, y toma el poder de manos de Rafael Caldera (centro), quien le dio un indulto presidencial. Foto: AP Hugo Chávez - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Nicolás Maduro | Foto: Miguel Rojo/ Reuters Fuentes Categoría:Hugo Chávez